


Tough Luck- Sage/Jett

by cr0w1eyy



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/F, Fanfiction, Female x Female, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0w1eyy/pseuds/cr0w1eyy
Summary: This will be my first real fan fiction, so don't hesitate to give me a little feedback and I'll try to fix as much as I can. I also apologize ahead of time if what I write does not match lore. This is my work off of Wattpad
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT), Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic so make sure to leave suggestions in the comments or just say hi.

As Jett walked through the halls of the Valorant base camp late at night, her mind wandered. This usually happened between missions, when there wasn't a lot of things to do other then train and socialize. Even though Jett was great at both, everyone needed some alone time. 

"Ah shit, why do I do this to myself? Why can't I ever just stay behind the lines like a good soldier and stick with the only healer on our team?"   
"Perhaps it is because you are reckless and cannot see past tomorrow".   
As usual, the one to find her on these walks was one of her best friends Cypher, the information overlord.  
"How did you find me Cyph?" Jett asked without turning around.  
"Simple." He chuckled.   
"You walked past at least 4 of my cameras. One might think that you wanted me to join you."  
While it was true that Jett had walked past his cameras on purpose so he would join her, she thought it funny that he thought she didn't know about the real reason he came.   
"Sage sent you didn't she?" Jett asked stopping to turn around. Cypher paused as he thought about his answer carefully.   
"She worries about you Jett. You rush in and do not think about the consequences while she has to rush to heal you."  
Jett grimaced at how he worded it.  
"You want to know the reason I do it? It's becau-." Suddenly, Jett spotted something out of the corner of her eye.   
"She's watching through that camera isn't she."   
Cypher laughed and said   
" I told her that you would figure it out, but she insisted on trying anyway." Jett smiles inwardly   
"At least she worries about me, a little comfort in a worrisome world".   
"Let us go Jett, we have a mission tomorrow that we should not be tired for."  
Together, they walked back to the dorms.


	2. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more action for you people out there :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

When Jett woke up, a pounding headache assaulted her immediately. She groaned and went to her cabinet where she found that she was fresh out of aspirin. She groaned again when she realized where she would have to go to get more. While she loved Sage's company, what she could do away with was the lectures. She worried constantly did not seem to bother making that very clear. With a final sigh, Jett walked to Sage's office where she was most definitely waiting. Jett's headaches where coming almost daily and these visits where pretty much a routine. When Jett walked in, what she saw horrified her. Sage had deep circles under her eyes and there were about 6 coffee cups surrounding her desk.  
"Sage! What are you doing? How late did you stay up!" Jett was astonished. She had never seen Sage like this. While she had late nights for sure, it looked as if she had pulled an all nighter.   
"I am alright Jett, I've just had a massive breakthrough and felt like if I stopped I might lose it." Jett was furious. Sage was someone who she held dear in her life and to see her like this, no matter the reason, made her angry. Headache long forgotten, Jett said  
"After my mission today, you find me and we will talk about this."  
All Sage gave was a small nod before Jett stormed out.  
When Jett went to mission brief, she was still mad. It was only her and Cyph on this mission because of how well they worked together. Breach was in the process of telling them about the mission, which would be at Split.  
"This is a simple recon mission. We are just trying to gain information of the uprising against the Kingdom and try to help them out. If you feel that you are in any way in danger, call for an extract immediately. This mission should last no longer than a week at most. We have info that there will be a rebel meeting at either the Crown coffee shop or at the Scuttle Shack. Dismissed."   
While Jett was happy that she was paired with Cyph, she was still worried about Sage. What could be so big to do that to herself? They boarded the ship to Split her and Cyph war they over their plan.   
"Find them for me Cypher and let me do the rest". Although Cypher had a mask that covered his entire head, she could tell that he was raising his eyebrows.   
"You understand that this is a recon mission and not a kill on sight one right?" Jett just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. 

When they arrived, Cypher stilled.   
"Be careful Jett, my eyes in this city are blurry at best."   
"Relax Cyph, I got this." And with that, she sprinted off into the city with Cypher close on her heels. When they arrived, they could tell something was off. The entire market was empty, with stall doors still swinging open. When Jett turned the corner to go to the coffee shop, a deafening boom echoed through the plaza and Jett was thrown back as a sniper round went staring through her leg. She screamed in pain as Cypher dragged her back around and hissed in her ear.   
"Stupid girl! We cannot even move to extract point now with your bad leg! We will most likely be caught and tortured due to you're foolishness. My cameras are picking up over 30 armed personal moving towards our position and only one way out." Jett was devastated. She had failed her mission. And she would die without telling Sage she loved her.


	3. You Will Not Kill My Allies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Omen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support everyone! Keep leaving comments and I’ll try my best to respond

Cypher and Jett has been on the run for the better part of three hours, slowly making their way towards the extraction point. Jett's leg had not stopped bleeding since then, and Cypher was starting to get tired for her weight. The only way they had remained undetected was the use of Cypher's cameras and his cages to make it difficult for Kingdom to pinpoint their location. As they swerved through back alleys and side streets, Jett tried to convince Cypher to leave her behind for the fifth time.  
"Cyph if you don't leave me behind you'll get us both killed. At least leave me so you can live." Jett was pleading at this point and was in tears. 

"I would rather cut my fingers off then leave you behind. You are like a sister to me and if you go down, I will be there right with you."  
Jett didn't know what to say. Cyph has been there when she had first joined and it seems that he'd be here when she left it to. As they turned the last corner relief hit them both. The ship was hovering there waiting for them both. Just as they were about to board though, yet another dreaded sniper shot could be heard, and Cypher dropped to floor, a hole the size of a quarter through his forehead. Jett screamed and received another quarter sized hole on her, this time right through the temple. 

It was all dark. It was as if..... the blackness was sucking everything out of her. When she looked to left, she saw a man with a mask on his face with a dejected look about his body. Another man stood in front of both of them. He seemed to be made of the blackness, and his only distinguishable features were the slots of blue light down where his face would have been. In a raspy voice he said

"You both have been killed within combat. According to the laws, I must take your souls and consume them, but I never cared for those laws. I will make you a deal. If you could somehow sa-." Suddenly, a feminine voice yelled 

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MY ALLIES!" And a greenish blue hue filled the void and she felt and saw herself and the man with the mask raise up. Below her, the man screamed. 

Jett woke up with a start. Her breathing was ragged and she could feel her heart beating at a mile a minute. She also noticed that Sage’s face was about three inches away from hers. Jett’s face quickly went red as she noticed Sage’s sudden closeness. 

“Sage what happened? Where am I?” Jett asked incredulously as she looked around. 

“You and Cypher were killed by someone hiding with an Operator, one of the Kingdom’s best sniper rifle designs. It was my tech that saved you. In fact, it was the project I was working on last night.” Suddenly, Jett lunged and pulled Sage into a massive bear hug. 

“I’m so sorry Sage. I’m sorry that I got killed and you had to revive me. I’m sorry for all the bullshit I’ve put you through. And I’m sorry what I’m about to say next.” At that, Sage pulled away and had a confused look in her eye. 

“I love you Sage. I have for a while now. And every time you healed me or reprimanded me for running in without back up, that feeling only grew stronger because I knew you cared. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same. Sage laughed. She laughed and laughed until she was crying. At this point Jett was a little confused and her feelings were hurt. 

“I see how you feel Sage. I’ll ask that you please leave so I can wallow in silence.” Sage suddenly froze. 

“You misunderstand Jett. The reason I was laughing is because I have waited very long for you to hear those words.” And with that, Jett’s bear hug turned into a very passionate kiss. After about 2 minutes, Cypher cleared his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, my profile is called Nemesis on Wattpad if you want to read it on there. Same title on the story to


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cypher finds Omen :)

After they're awkward interaction, Jett made Cypher swear that he wouldn't tell anyone until she and Sage went public. Since Cypher had a mask on, it was hard to tell his facial expressions, but she could have sworn he had a smile on his face. 

The next day, Jett saw Cypher moving through the hall shadily avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

" Hey Cyph, where you going? And why do you look like that?" Cypher ignored her and continued speed walking down the hallway. 

"Hey! What's with the cold shoulder? I think we're a little past your stage of ignoring everyone Cyph." He turned around and spoke to her quickly before turning around again a sprinting away. 

"I must do something that you may never forgive me for Jett. And for that I will forever be sorry." Jett was dumbfounded by his statement. What could possibly make her so mad that she wouldn't be able to forgive her best friend? 

When Cypher arrived at his room, he was about 3 minutes away from having a mental breakdown. What he planned to do was beyond insanity and quite possibly would get him killed. But it was all worth it if he could get to see that man one more time, the man he had affectionately names Omen. Cypher checked his cameras to confirm his suspicions. Jett was nearly at his room. Cypher quickly unpacked his things and grabbed the cloak he had made. He then proceeded to slit both of his wrists.

When Cypher woke up, he was back in the black void. Omen was standing in front of him

"You again. Why do you dance so close of the brink of death? What is your occupation that would send you to this place within a month?" Cyphers only response was   
" I came here for you." Omen was silent for a moment. 

"What could you possibly offer me?" Cypher quickly unrolled the cloak and "gave" it to Omen. In reality, he really just pushed it in his direction and it floated there. 

"What am I to do with this?" Omen rasped. 

"Put it on and I believe it will give you a physical body. I cannot explain the tech in it, as it is far to advanced even for me, but you will be able to have a body." Cypher explained to the living shadow. What Omen said next was a shock. 

"What will happen to you? How will you return to the land of the living?" Cypher just smiled and said.

"Put the cloak on." Omen did as he was told and simply vanished. Seconds later, he heard someone say 

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MY ALLIES!" And the world turned into the green of the sea. He felt himself lifting up and smiled. 

When he awoke, the first thing he felt was a slap on his face. The first thing he heard was Jett verbally assaulting him. 

"How could you do something like this! You stupid son of a b-!" Jett paused as she looked behind him. 

"What the hell is that." Jett's face slowly lost all color as a shadow seemed to be forming in the corner of Cypher's room. Cypher once again smiled and said,

"That, is Omen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! That was the last chapter in this book and I hoped you enjoyed it. If you have any other ships you want me to do then leave a comment and I'll see if I'm up to writing it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
